Everything comes at a Cost
by Earthia
Summary: Sequel to the AWE. Story about the journey to find the Agua de Vida, and the decisions that are made whether by fate, or ourselves. There are new characters and many old ones.


It had been almost eight years since, Will Turner had stepped on land or seen Elizabeth, and much had changed…

The Sparrow commanded by none other than Captain Sparrow Senior, was the unofficial guardian, or so it would seem, of the Indigo. Where ever the Indigo went, the Sparrow was close behind if not with her. Along with Sparrow and the Indigo traveled the infamous Black Pearl, commanded by Captain Barbosa and Captain Jack Sparrow, dependent upon their moods, the weather, what they were chasing, and several other situations that were trivial and trite.

Their main reason for staying close to the Indigo was because of the precious cargo it carried. It was captained by the Pirate King, Captain Elizabeth Swann Turner, who carried with her the heart of the Dutchmen. Not only did it carry the heart of the Dutchmen, but the son of its captain. William Turner III was just seven, with dark brown eyes, and sandy colored hair. He was quiet, caring, sweet, and smart, truly pure of heart. He was never gave the crew a day of trouble, and the crewmen loved him as they would their own sons. The same could not be said for his playmate, Adelaide Sparrow.

Adelaide Sparrow was five and half, and could always be found getting into to some trouble or other, and more often than not, dragging along poor William. Adelaide was the daughter of none other than Jack Sparrow and his newly acquired wife, Anne Bonny. Anne Bonny had been found by Captain Sparrow Sr. stranded on a little unknown island, after the crew of her previous ship discovered she was a she. Laughing at her predicament he had offered her a place on his ship and she had willingly grabbed at it. Shortly after the Fourth Brethren Council Assembly and the great battle that followed she had met Jack. Her temperament was as wild as her flaming red hair, and here eyes were a sparkling green that shone with hidden secrets.

He flirted with her endlessly and she pushed him off the ship endlessly. While he couldn't get enough of her, she danced between the three ships trying to avoid him that is until she realized with the help of Elizabeth, that perhaps she was in love with him too. They shared many characteristics; both were crude, occasionally liars, good bargainers, and exceedingly excellent pirates. They were married by none other than Captain Barbosa, who was there after unwittingly nicknamed the Father Barbosa.

And within the year, Adelaide Sparrow was born, bearing her father's dark hair, and her mother's pale skin and green eyes. She had everyone wrapped around her finger that is except her mother and her Aunt Lizzie.

Captain Sparrow, Barbosa, and Gibbs willingly and gladly accepted the roles of grandfathers to the young children. Jack treated Will like his own son, raising both children on the stories of his adventures with William Turner. The ships were a family, together they were an Armada, undefeatable, but all that was about to change for they were on the quest of the _Agua de Vida._

It's said by those who are old enough to that there was once a woman entrusted with the guardianship of the _Agua de Vida_. Just as Davy Jones had been entrusted with ferrying men to death, there had been a woman entrusted by Calypso to watch over the Waters of Immortality. She had been quite beautiful, with long flowing chestnut brown hair, and large hazel eyes, her name had been Josephine, her surname had been long forgotten and she alone sat at the gates guarding it from pirates and adventurers.

That was until she met a man, he had stumbled upon her while scouting the region. He was from the English Navy, and his name was…Weatherby Swann. Despite everything set in their way they fell in love, and so Josephine asked Calypso to relieve her of her duty. Calypso, knowing the pain of a broken heart granted the request but upon several conditions. The first was that Josephine could only live as a mortal for seven years, and after the seven she would die. Knowing that they could never be together otherwise, they had agreed. The second was that Josephine could never reveal the fountain to anyone, though it was discovered by a single man who hid the secret among his charts. Josephine agreed. The third was a curse that Calypso placed upon fountain, _No one should ever drink of the fountain, unless pure of heart and of the guardian's line. Those who do shall find themselves wandering the sea, lost between the two worlds. _

As soon as Josephine and Weatherby were married, they moved to England, trying to escape their pasts, and seven years to the day Josephine Swann died in her sleep, her eternal soul sent off to Calypso for their bargain. Weatherby tried to protect his daughter from her mother's past, but soon they had found themselves on the way to Port Royal.

………………………………………………

"Father Barbosa?" called a sweet young voice whose accent was that of Scot-Irish and English, though it was laced with its usual hint of mischief.

Barbosa groaned from his seat at his desk, and turned towards the door, "Yes, Miss Sparrow?"

Smiling devilishly, much like her father, she whipped out his hat and asked, "Do you like MY new hat?" Quickly plopping it on her head she ran off, with the monkey Jack following her.

"Adelaide Sparrow, you best be giving me, me hat back," Barbosa called as he jumped up to chase after the child, who seemed like more of Halfling sent to drive him made, much like her father.

Running toward the bow, Adelaide plopped the hat upon Will's head. Will had been sitting, staring out at the horizon. It was just sunset, he could have sworn he saw a…green flash. Shaking his head, he glared at Adelaide, who was running away to find somewhere to hide.

Walking up to Barbosa he took the hat off, "Poppy, here's you're hat," holding it up to Barbosa's intimidating stance.

Kneeling down Barbosa took the hat, "Thank-ye young William," smilingly like a grandfather would at a grandson he added, "You looked quite sharp with me hat on your head, perhaps sharper than I. Perhaps one day when I am too old to where it, would you like it?"

Smiling in much the same way his father would have, "Yes, I should like that very much. Do you promise?"

Looking taken aback, "On my word as a pirate, Young William." Then ruffling the boy's hair he stood up and began to walk back to his office and then shouted over his shoulder, "William I do believe ye mother will be looking ye soon," and with that he disappeared.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then from up at the stern did his mother's call reach his ears. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he dashed up the steps and into his mother's embrace.

"Mother," he called as he rushed into her, smiling up at her with his Turner smile.

Looking down at her son, she could never get over the awe he inspired within her. Even when all the world seemed to be flip upside down, which seemed to happen on occasion, he could make everything better by smiling. Looking at his clothes, she saw the hole that had just begun to form, or was just torn beginning at the seam by his shoulder. Smiling a motherly smirk she fingered the hole.

"Mother it was accident…if Adelaide wasn't always chasing me…" Will lament to his mother.

Shushing him with a finger over his mouth, she smiled, "Don't worry, darling. I will fix it tonight and no one will even know it happened."

Picking her son up and setting him upon the rail, above the lower deck, and then leaning forward resting upon the railing she took in her home…her family. She could smell Anne's cooking from below, which was much better than whatever was that the Indigo cook usually cooked up. She could see Jack with Adelaide upon his shoulder singing, _A Pirate's life for Me_, and she couldn't help but laugh. The girl had Jack, and Gibbs for that matter wrapped around her finger. And Jack…he had grown up…somewhat. Ever since he and Anne had had Adelaide they based every decision on her wellbeing, and though they were still as crooked and clever as pirates, they were Adelaide's parents first, and oh did they love that girl…and each other. She could hear Gibbs singing along from his post, and Barbosa's plea for the agony to end, which only caused Jack and Adelaide to sing even louder and more obnoxiously. Rolling her eyes and praying to whatever heavenly being was listening to please not let anyone be shot, and then she glanced at her son. Silently he sat there, a smile playing across his face, it was there ritual, to sit and watch the family. They were a funny bunch, and still getting funnier, and she could honestly say that there was only one thing in the entire world which she knew would this complete. Looking sadly out across the horizon…Will.

……………………………………………………………….

James Drumsgal stood a striking six foot four, with blonde hair, that had been bleached from many years at sea and blue eyes that seemed deeper than the oceans, and above all he did not like to be crossed. After years of searching the oceans, he had found it…only to be thwarted by one insignificant curse. Not so insignificant though. He was far from old, being only 33, but he had hoped that by now he would have found the _Ague de Vida_. Years he had spent trying to find it, traveling far and wide for tiny pieces of the master puzzle, thirteen years of his life wasted, so he could sit at the gates of immortality and just look and not live.

There had to be a way, to get in. Cursing to the high heavens of god and any others, swore that he would make a deal with the devil if he had to.

……………………………………………………………….

Tales of mermen were far ranging, from India to the Caribbean, there was the belief that mermen lived in the oceans luring men to their deaths. Especially mermaids, who though they were beautiful, their eyes were as black as the depths and their voices hypnotizing.

Aycayia had years before been quelled to the depths of the sea, by none other than Calypso, for having tried to seduce Davy Jones. Calypso placed a curse upon her that no one should ever be able to release her from her fury, until they too possessed a soul as dark and gruesome as hers, and to thee her being should belong. Aycayia, banished to remain in her prison, far below the _Agua de Vida_ forever.

………………………………………………………………..

Hearing the call made by Drumsgal, Aycayia rose from the dark depths, feeling the for the first time her freedom returning, or so she believed.

Materializing upon the decks of the Drumsgal's ship, her tattered cloaks draped around her, standing upon two feet she stood before him. Her long blonde hair, falling from her hood limply. Drumsgal stood staring at her, unable to see her face, believing that this might be the fabled Calypso or some other sea goddess.

Lifting her gaze to meet his, her hood fell back enough so that he could see the blackness of her eyes. Stumbling back he asked, "What the devil are you?"

A sinister smirk appeared upon her face and bearing her fangs she whispered in a delightfully serene voice that seem to echo, "You my call me Aya."

Drumsgal truly thought he had lost it, before him stood the mythical Aycayia. She was exactly as everything said she would be, beautiful and tempting, but with a soul as dark as a moonless night.

Still smiling she added, "You called," tilting her head slightly she added, "Or did you forget?"

Regaining his wits about him, and smilingly with a new sort of comprehension he demanded, "Show me a way through the gates."

"Your wish is my command," and with a flick of her wrists the waters rose in a column from the surface of the water to stand before them. Waving her hand in front of the water, a beautiful impression of a woman appeared, "That is Josephine…long ago she had been the guardian of these gates," glaring at the image she went on, mockingly, "She fell in love and convinced Calypso to release her of her bonds…with the condition that only her line could open the gates and that they must be pure of heart."

"Well how the hell does that help me," Drumsgal arrogantly demanded.

Hissing "Let me finish fool. She had a daughter…she is the last of Josephine's line, and it is she we must find."

Letting the water fall dramatically she rose her hands above her head, her hair beginning to fly all around her like whips in the wind she chanted to the heavenly beings, to those imprisoned in the depths, the dead, and the sea itself to show her the way. And a light, a purple beacon flashed through the sky and echoed the name, "Elizabeth Swann…."

Turning to Drumsgal and his crew she said like it was nothing, "I believe we should head that way Captain and pay Elizabeth a visit…don't you agree?"

…………………………………………………………………………..

They were stopped at Tortugas, all three ships docked. Elizabeth, Jack, Anne, and Gibbs had gone to barter for supplies and listen to rumors, leaving Captain Sparrow and Barbosa to watch over Will and Adelaide, aboard the Sparrow.

"Darling," Sparrow began addressing Adelaide, "why you try on the lovely dress Gibbs bought for ya," holding out the obnoxiously frilly things, with more layers than an onion.

Barbosa chuckled enjoying watching Adelaide squirm, "Yes Miss Sparrow, why don't ya?"

Glaring up at both men she insisted, "NO!" Will sat off to the side with Jack the monkey, and watched, enjoying Adelaide's rebuffs on the ugly dress their grandparents had gotten her.

"I do believe you will like quite a lady," Sparrow attempted trying to reason with his granddaughter. The comment only received a muffled snort from Barbosa, who had to turn away.

Adelaide still glaring stated as a matter of factly, "I don't want to be a lady!"

The two older men stood staring back at the child, trying to trump her intense glare, but all were interrupted by the sound of Will's laughter.

"Young Will what be ye laughing at?" asked Barbosa with one eyebrow raised.

"Will do you think I should be a lady," Adelaide asked quickly before he could answer Barbosa.

Smilingly kindly he said, "Adie, you will be my friend whether you are a lady or not."

Adelaide jumped up like a spring into his arms to hug him. Barbosa rolled his eyes commenting how much Will was like his father, and Capt. Sparrow set the dress off to the side sighing in defeat.

Adelaide jumped over to her grandfather and asked, "Capt. will you tell us a story," and turning to Barbosa she asked, "and you too Father Barbosa?"

Barbosa could've choked her, but he'd never tell anyone just how much it meant to him to have Adelaide and Will look at him as if his was truly their family, so as much as he hated the title 'Father Barbosa' he'd let it slide as long it was just Adelaide calling him that.

"I do believe we could come up with something," smiling like any grandfather when asked to tell tales of their adventures.

"Yes, Adelaide what is it you wish to hear?" asked Capt. Sparrow.

Adelaide smiled brilliantly, turning to Will she asked, "What story would you like to hear?"

Contemplating the his answer he smiled and said, "I'd like to hear of the story of Calypso," continuing eagerly, "tell about …about…I don't know anything about her."

"You are a fine advocate of her boy. I do believe should the day ever arise, she would come to your aid," Barbosa said wisely continuing, "I do believe we have told you almost every story we know about her."

"Then tell me one again," Will asked politely.

Adelaide being fickle and at time selfish said, "Do you think Calypso will take Will from me," she demanded looking quite put off by the idea.

Her grandfather looked at her, "Will is not yours to command, but I do believe that perhaps one day, our boy Will, will not be totally at your disposal."

Adelaide pouted at the very idea proclaiming, "I do not believe you."

Will though was mesmerized, "So she is real then?"

Barbosa answered, "As real as the sea."

"Will I ever meet her?" Will went on.

"Perhaps, the likelihood is there," Barbosa said adding, "I do believe there will a decision Young Will that you will have to make, that Calypso herself will put upon you."

Both men exchanged a glance above the two heads of the children, as if they knew of some secret that they alone shared. A secret that neither would ever say allowed, but could share with a reverence and respect.

Calypso would come…

It was a trait that imbedded itself in old sea dogs like the two Captains, to feel the changing of the seas, to sense what the seas would bring almost as if Calypso had blessed the men with it herself. They knew the tales of Calypso's bargain with the guardian of the _Agua de Vida_. They knew who the guardian once was as well…

……………………………………………………………………..

Sitting in one of the many bars Tortuga had to offer, Elizabeth contemplated their mission here. She and Gibbs were listening to the local gossip, any pirateering gone wrong, any thing a little worrisome, and anything about the _Agua de Vida._ It was what had brought them all together again. She and Captain Sparrow had begun trailing Jack and Barbosa. No sooner had they found them, then together they had set out to find the _Agua de Vida _together, each with their own priorities.

In the beginning it seemed they would find the _Agua de Vida_ in no time at all and everything would be set right, but things changed…

Once her pregnancy began to show, they were thwarted at every turn. Barbosa and Capt. Sparrow babied her to unsettling extent, causing her hormones to only amplify her bad temperament.

And once her son was born…everything got even more confusing. At every new clue, with every step closer they seem to take four back. It was as if someone was purposely throwing them off.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious and unsettling voice that boomed through the tavern.

"Why if it isn't _Captain Jack Sparrow_…" asked the sarcastic man.

Jack stopped mid-step on his way towards Elizabeth and Gibbs. Squinting his eyes in agony at hearing the voice, he turned slowly pivoting on his one foot, and stared straight into the face of James Drumsgal. Heaving an exhausted sigh he smiled he typical 'Jack's in trouble smile' and said, "Why Drumsgal…funny meeting you here," waving his hands around in emphasis, and before Drumsgal could counter he went on, "But tis a pity, for ye see I have urgent business to attend to…so savvy," bringing his waving hands together in front of him and shrugging.

Smilingly his crooked smirk Drumsgal said, "Jack don't worry what I want from you wont take but a second to get."

"And what may that be…" Jack asked, he eyes darting around for something to use as a weapon, fearing that this may take an ugly turn.

"Well ye see my friend over there," Drumsgal indicated toward the garbed figure who stood in the door, "She says you have a compass…a special compass," he sneered, "And I have need for this compass, so if ye could kindly hand it over."

Laughing Jack asked, "What compass?" though fully aware of what compass it was, sticking his hands in his pockets, he felt around for the compass in his right pocket. Only to discover it was not there. Trying to not let his face betray him he went on, smilingly like a fool, "Well check my pockets if you must but I don't have a compass," pulling out his pockets as he did.

From where Elizabeth sat she wanted to get up and either coke Jack, or kill this man. It was as those thoughts past through her mind that the garbed figure looked straight across the room into Elizabeth's eyes.

………………………………………………………..

Anne was walking back toward the Black Pearl; they had all agreed to meet back at midnight and to set sail from Tortuga. Believing that too much time spent in any one place was a dangerous gamble for them. Leaving whatever she had brought with her on the Pearl she headed to the Sparrow to retrieve her daughter.

Never in all her life did she perhaps dream of having children let alone a family. Those things she had believed were good, god fearing people, not the likes of her. Walking across the decks of the Sparrow, silently, not making a creak on the floor as if she weighed only the weight of a feather she went toward the captain's cabin. Approaching the doorway, she could Barbosa mumbling on with another story, and the Captain chiming in every so often. Standing in the doorway, she was always taken aback by the funny way in which the two old men had taken the children into their hearts.

Will was past out in Barbosa's lap, and Adelaide sat in her grandfather's lap, just barely awake. Reaching into her pocket, Adelaide pulled out the black boxed compass saying to her grandfather, "Make sure Daddy gets this back," holding it up, and looking at him through sleep filled eyes.

Smilingly the Captain took it and said, "I will my dear, now go to sleep."

"I am not sleepy," she yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

"Anne," the Captain called out.

Stepping out the shadows she smiled, "Yes?"

"Remind Jackie to watch his pockets better," smirking, "if a mere child can robbed him, who knows what a true thief could do."

"Ah, but Captain didn't ye know what Jack calls our little dear," smilingly broadly she finished, "He calls her the Princess of Thieves."

A deep rumbling laughter echoed from Barbosa, followed by one from the Captain who stared down at his most precious possession.

…………………………………………………

To be continued…..review please.


End file.
